Naruto: The ascension
by MarioNamikase
Summary: Gracias a la ayuda de Tobi Naruto por fin ve como es realmente el mundo shinobi y todo lo que lo rodea, el acabara con todo con tal de lograr lo que quiere demostrando que aveces para ser el héroe debes ser el villano. Posible Semi-Harem (No es el harem tradicional si no uno creado para el beneficio de Naruto en sus planes). Naruto Semi-dark
1. Chapter 1

**¡Hola que tal! Espero que bien, les traigo una historia que a muchos les parecerá "cliché" pero les digo desde ya que no será así, esta historia la tenía pensada hace mucho pero no había tenido el tiempo para subirla, sin más que decir los dejo con la historia.**

— ¿Que? humano/demonio hablando

— "¿Que?" Humano/demonio pensando

Había transcurrido ya un día desde que "Madara" hiciera presencia en la cumbre de los Kages y declarara la 4ta gran guerra ninja. El día era soleado, los rayos de luz que iluminaba hasta el más mínimo detalle dejaba al descubierto a dos sujetos en un gran acantilado, al parecer estaban conversando, uno de ellos traía una capa con nubes rojas y una máscara mientras el otro parecía una especie de venus gigante con la misma vestimenta.

— Iré a ver a Uzumaki Naruto —decía el tipo que poseía una máscara anaranjada con un orificio para su ojo derecho.

— Acaso es tan importante ¿eh? —le hablo Zetzu— ¿Qué tiene de importante?

Tobi no le respondió la pregunta solo camino en sentido contrario al del otro sujeto.

\- ¿Acaso es un secreto? —sonreía la venus.

— Vigila a Sasuke para que no haga nada estúpido — despareciendo con su Kamui.

...

— No puede ser, me quedé dormido —se quejó el rubio— Además desde que desperté mi ojo ha estado doliéndome mucho.

Se tocaba el ojo izquierdo el cual estaba tapado con un parche y varias vendas. Miro al lado suyo y había una nota que decía lo siguiente.

" Naruto, Kakashi-sensei y yo fuimos en busca de algún rastro sobre el posible paradero de Sasuke, ¡NO NOS INTENTES SEGUIR IDIOTA!, volveremos en poco tiempo, descansa"

— ¡Ahh Porque se fueron sin mí!

Naruto se encontraba descansando luego de que ayer fuera herido por una kunai envenenada en el cara a cara que tuvo con su amigo Uchiha Sasuke quien había interrumpido la reunión de los kages asesinando a Danzo.

— Maldición, Sakura-chan y sus planes —suspiró al recordar la locura que quiso hacer su compañera— Quien pensaría que intentaría matar a Sasuke.

"Naruto...yo te amo".

Al acordarse de esas palabras no podía evitar agachar la cabeza. un montón de sentimientos lo embarcaban, era lo que siempre había querido escuchar de Sakura, desde niño siempre le gusto y le seguía gustando, quería creer que ese " Te amo" era sincero, pero nadie más que el sabía que era mentira pues Sakura no despegaba su amor por Sasuke e incluso desde que abandono Konoha lo amaba aún más, ni un amor termina, así como si nada, incluso alguien tonto como él lo sabía.

— Sakura, incluso dejaste a un lado tu corazón por terminar con esto —apretando el puño— Te juro que traeré a Sasuke de vuelta.

Naruto salió rápidamente de la posada para ir en busca de Sasuke, no permitiría que Sakura cargara con ese peso. Al salir del lugar sintió una presencia por lo que se giró y diviso a un tipo con mascara, sin duda era el, el tipo que más odiaba estos días.

— ¿Te parece si terminamos nuestra conversación? —decía el sujeto.

—¡Tu! ¡¿dónde dejaste a Sasuke?! —girándose rápidamente hacia donde estaba tobi.

— El está descansando, pero no vine para hablar de el —hablo tranquilamente.

— ¡Maldito! —creando un rasengan en su mano mientras saltaba hacia su objetivo, pero antes de tocar siquiera a tobi el jutsu de viento desapareció inesperadamente.

— "Mierda debe ser por el veneno" —pensó Naruto.

— Solo quiero hablar —acercándose a Naruto— Además de que no tienes oportunidad en estas condiciones —con una voz fría— ¿Oh acaso quieres ser una carga para Kakashi y el resto?

— " Demonios, no puedo ni utilizar chakra en este momento "—se lamentaba el rubio mentalmente quien no tenía otra alternativa.

Haciendo una mueca de impotencia— Bien —respondió Naruto.

— ¿Qué quieres saber? — agrego el rubio

— ¿Conoces Amegakure?

— El lugar de Nacimiento de Yahiko, Konan y Nagato —respondió rápidamente el rubio

— Exacto, Amegakure tuvo un papel fundamental en la tercera gran guerra ninja en lo geográfico, se encontraba entre el país del fuego, viento y tierra lo que llevo a la destrucción de esta por la guerra, de ahí salieron tres niños quienes intentaron cambiar esto, Yahiko, Konan y Nagato.

— Eso ya lo sé, pero —mirándolo fijamente— ¿Qué quieres decir con todo esto?

— Me interesa saber qué es lo que hiciste para que Nagato y Konan me traicionaran, ellos estaban de acuerdo a mi plan "ojo de luna" —respondió el Uchiha

— Ellos no querían la destrucción del mundo si no la paz, ellos querían hacer justicia, pero su modo no era el indicado, por eso ellos me dejaron sus sueños de paz encargado a mí para yo cumplir ese sueño —mirando fijamente a Tobi— ¡Ese es mi camino ninja! —

— Camino ninja ¿eh? Dime una cosa Naruto, ¿Usaras tu justicia para erradicar la maldad?

— Así es

— Pero si tu justicia no puede con la maldad ¿Que harás?, ¿Admitirás que tu justicia no pudo contra la maldad? O ¿Usaras la maldad contra la maldad?

—No uses juegos de palabras conmigo

Tobi miraba fijamente a Naruto que lo miraba con enfado, ese chico era igual a el cuándo era un niño, su formar de pensar, su forma de ser, la inmadurez, le recordaba a el cuándo aún creía en el ser humano.

— Yo al igual que tu lucho por la paz —Pronuncio el enmascarado

— Tu sólo causas destrucción y miedo

— Este mundo no cambiará por palabras bonitas, la gente solo escucha cuando alguien muestra superioridad a ellos, cuando alguien les dice lo que deben hacer — mostrándole su sharingan a Naruto.

— ¡Yo cambiare a este mundo, con mi esfuerzo y el esfuerzo de todos creare un nuevo mundo donde el reinante de todo sea la paz y que los problemas sean cosa del pasado! —con gran ímpetu.

— todavía eres un mocoso —dándole la espalda a Naruto— Este mundo ya está enfermo y no tiene cura.

—No sabes el sufrimiento que has causado a la gente inocente, eres un asesino

— Yo también sufrí Naruto, vi con mis propios ojos como murió alguien a quien amaba por mi supuesto mejor amigo, vi como mis padres murieron sin pena ni gloria, vi como el mundo se infectaba de codicia, vi la peor parte del ser humano en primera fila

—Entonces ayúdame a cambiar este mundo, ayúdame a que esto deje de pasar, sé que juntos...

— Lo único que se puede hacer para cambiar este mundo es destruirlo y volverlo a construir —logrando enfadar más a Naruto.

— ¡Enfrentas al mundo por esas idioteces tuyas!, ¡mataras a millones por un pensamiento irracional! —con furia en sus palabras.

— Tu eres el irracional —hablo tranquilamente.

— ¡¿A qué te refieres?!

Suspirando— Naruto, no me dejas más alternativa —activando su mangekyō Sharigan.

—Espera Que...

Naruto cometió el error de mirar el ojo al descubierto de Madara. De la nada el espacio en que es encontraba cambio a uno totalmente distinto, era un gran valle, miro a todos lados, pero solo veía una enorme planicie sin fin y al lado suyo un riachuelo, pero estaba estático, ninguna corriente fluía como si fuera un lago, luego de unos segundos entendió la situación " Genjutsu" pensó.

— ¡Madara! ¡Sácame de aquí! —grito, pero solo escucho su eco— ¡Sácame de aquí! —Pero esta vez sí recibió respuesta.

\- Antes de sacarte de ahí tienes que hablar con alguien

esa voz era la de Tobi, Naruto miro a todos lados, pero no vio nada como si de un fantasma se tratase.

— ¡¿Con quién es que tengo que hablar?!

—Conmigo —respondió una voz que Naruto ya conocía— O mejor dicho Contigo mismo Naruto

— ¿Quién eres? —preguntaba el rubio viendo a esa persona, era el mismo, pero como— ¿Eres una copia?

— Yo soy tu —mirándolo fijamente.

— ¿tratas de confundirme? ¡Tú eres un impostor, yo soy el verdadero Naruto!

— Tienes razón tu eres Naruto... pero yo igual lo soy —sonriendo— Juntos formamos al ser llamado Naruto

— ¿A qué te refieres? —No podía evitar sentirse incomodo ante el otro sujeto que lo miraba con una gran sonrisa.

— Tu solo eres un parte de Naruto, la buena, la bondadosa, la amable —hablando tranquilamente-— Yo soy la parte mala, la cruel, la desagradable; Juntos formamos uno

— ¡No mientas yo soy Naruto Uzumaki! tu solo eres alguien que intenta engañarme, tú debes ser Madara

— tú no eres Naruto, solo una parte de el

Naruto no creía lo que escuchaba, acaso él estaba incompleto, él era la reencarnación de todo sus sentimientos y pensamientos más oscuros, él era su contra parte.

— No, me niego a creer, si fueras parte mía estaríamos unidos —excusándose.

— Nuestro padre al sellar al kyubi para evitar que el odio te consumiera, sello todo lo que fuera maldad u odio en ese sello incluyéndome a mí, dejando solo a la parte buena fuera —Enfadado en sus palabras.

— ¡Mientes!

— ¡No Miento!, cada vez que te embargaba el sentimiento de odio tú lo oprimías y se iba directo a mí; hasta que no aguantaste más y contra Pain al liberar una gran cantidad de chakra oscuro del Kyubi tú me liberaste

Naruto lo miro detenidamente para ver si era una ilusión creada por Madara para jugar con el, pero algo le llamo la atención en sus ojos rojos y más en el izquierdo, noto que este poseía el Sharingan en su ojo izquierdo.

— ¡Deja de joder! —apuntando hacia su contra parte— Eres Madara

— No Naruto yo soy tu.

— ¿Entonces porque tienes el Sharingan en tu ojo Izquierdo?

El otro Naruto comenzó a reír fuertemente ante la mirada del rubio quien ya estaba muy cabreado.

— ¿Te refieres a esto? —apuntando a su ojo Izquierdo— Sácate el parche del ojo y mira tú reflejo en el agua

Naruto procedió a retirarse la venda mientras su otro yo lo miraba sonriente lo que le causaba un mal presentimiento, es mas no quería mirar, pero debía hacerlo, se quitó el vendaje y retiro el parche y con nerviosismo miro su reflejo y este confirmo.

— Este es... ¡Sharingan! —mirando su ojo una y otra vez en el espejo— Pero como es que...

— Te acuerdas de tu encuentro con Itachi Uchiha, él te encargo a Sasuke a ti ¿cierto?

— Si, lo recuerdo ¿Porque?

— Entonces debes acordarte del regalo que te dio ¿no es así? —Sonriendo— Ese cuervo que te dio traía consigo el Sharingan de Shisui Uchiha para que lo usaras si Sasuke quería destruir Konoha

— ¡¿Pero ¡¿cómo es que?!

— Debió ser que se terminaron fusionándose y dio paso a que el Sharingan se alojara en tu ojo izquierdo, no te parece increíble, ni siquiera Itachi debió saber que esto pasaría —Dijo sonriendo mientras veía como Naruto no quitaba la vista a su reflejo.

...

—Sakura creo que es mejor volver, desde este punto hemos perdido rastro y dejar mucho tiempo solo ah Naruto es peligroso —Hablo el Hatake.

— De acuerdo —Suspiro molesta la Peli rosa.

Ambos dieron la vuelta hacia donde estaba Naruto, era muy riesgoso dejarlo solo y más sabiendo cómo era el, capaz había intentado buscar a Sasuke por las suyas.

Sin darse cuenta Sakura piso un cable estratégicamente colocado sobre un árbol activando dos papeles bomba que fueron lanzado al aire donde explotaron.

— ¿Que hace aquí una trampa? —preguntaba Sakura.

— No era una trampa diseñada para atacarnos si no para alertar que estamos aquí —respondió kakashi—tengo un mal presentimiento, Sakura vamos

— Hay

...

— "Esa es la Señal" —pensó Obito Uchiha.

— Date prisa ellos ya vienen —la voz del supuesto Madara se escuchó en el lugar donde se encontraban los Narutos.

— Bien terminemos con esto — respondió el dark Naruto mientras sacaba una kunai con la que se cortaba la mano.

— Te diré algo "Naruto", estas en mis dominios —arrodillándose y posando sus manos sobre el piso— Yo tengo el control aquí

Varios brazos gigantescos salieron abajo de Naruto agarrándolo de todos lados inmovilizándolo.

— No... Puedo moverme —Intentaba zafarse del agarre, pero era inútil, el agarre era demasiado fuerte.

— Es hora Naruto —Acercándose a el —Es hora —parándose justo en frente— ¡Es hora de que volvamos a ser uno!

El Naruto dark comenzó a convertirse en humo negro que empezó a adentrase en la nariz del rubio, la sensación era como si estuviera respirando fuego, intentaba soltarse pero sin éxito, el polvillo luego de entrar complemente en el cuerpo comenzó a adherirse a las zonas vitales pero la mayor parte viajo hasta el cerebro adentrándose en la zona de sus recuerdos mientras Naruto sentía como si se estuviera quemando por dentro, apretó sus puños a tal grado de comenzar a sangrar por ellos, el dolor ya era inimaginable, incluso para Naruto que solo cerro los ojos.

Empezó a tener de recuerdos de cómo fue su vida de pequeño, los maltratos que recibió de la gente, los insultos de parte de los ninjas y las burlas de sus compañeros, su piel se erizaba y sus dientes se apretaban al ver las miradas de odio que recibía, todas las experiencias y sensaciones que sufrió cuando era niño volvían a su memoria.

...

Sasuke seguía dormido ante la atenta mirada de Zetzu quien tenía la obligación de no permitir que este se marchara del escondite.

Sin contar con las heridas recibidas en su intervención en la reunión de los kages y el asesinato de Danzo, el usar los nuevos ojos en ese estado podía causarle la muerte.

— Itachi —susurro mientras dormía el azabache.

\- ¿Qué crees que este soñando? —preguntaba la parte blanca del ser— como si me importara —respondió la parte negra

— ¿Itachi que haces aquí? —Activando su mangekyō sharingan Eterno— ¿Has venido por estos ojos? Se suponía que habías muerto

— Y lo estoy Sasuke —Respondió su hermano mayor— Pero no vine por eso —Sonriendo.

— ¿A qué vienes entonces?

...

Los brazos comenzaron a ceder haciéndolo caer pesadamente al suelo. Se dirigió arrastro hacia el arroyo para para mojar su cara, abrió los ojos lentamente notando que estos ya no eran el azul vivido característico del, sino que eran más opacos, su respiración era muy agitada debido al calor que sentía en su interior, se sentó con dificultades y se tomó la cabeza, estaba ardiendo en fiebre.

Tobi al ver que su plan tuvo éxito libero el genjutsu haciéndolos reaparecer en las afueras de la posada.

— ¿Porque has hecho esto?, ¿Qué quieres de mí? —preguntaba el rubio extrañamente calmado.

— Supongo que no tengo que entrar en detalles de lo que sucedió —Naruto solo lo miro— ¿Sabes porque las aldeas se han unido y dejado sus conflictos a un lado?

— Para Detenerte

— Exacto solo están unidos por tener un enemigo en común, en especial porque yo les robe sus bien más preciado su...

— bijū

— Sin él las aldeas pierden poder bélico y no permitirán que Konoha o kumogakure posean uno y ellos no

— ¿A qué te refieres? —levantándose del suelo un poco más recuperado

— para poder crear esta alianza se tuvo que llegar a un acuerdo en la que se explicaba que si no se lograra recuperas a los bijus se disputara la "5ta gran guerra ninja" y el ganador se quedaría contigo y sabiendo cómo eres serias encerrado hasta el término de ella —Hablo tranquilamente el Uchiha.

— ¡Eso es imposible!, terminar una guerra para empezar otra

— Todo sea por el poder Naruto

— Es una idiotez ¿Pero tú Como lo sabes?

—Tengo espías en todas las aldeas, gente influyente que maneja mucha información

Naruto se tocó su estómago. No lo podía creer, era irreal que los kages hicieran un pacto de esa índole, era llevar prácticamente a sus ninjas a una matanza sin sentido solo por su necesidad de poseer una bestia con cola.

— La codicia genera conflictos, los conflictos, generan guerra, las guerras generan...

— Muerte —termino la frase el rubio— ya no sé qué creer y que no

— Entonces cree en mi palabra, por eso vine aquí para mostrarte que es verdad —tomando distancia

del rubio— otra cosa… no dejes que me quiten la mascara

Naruto no entendió, pero escucho un ruido atrás suyo, se giró y vio a su maestro dirigiéndose a toda velocidad.

\- No dejare que te lleves a Naruto -Saco una kunai de su pierna e inmediatamente salto hacia tobi quien le evadió fácilmente aprovechando el momento para herirle el brazo con otra kunai haciéndolo retroceder.

— ¿Kakashi-sensei estas bien? —preguntó el pelo chicle quien llegaba a la escena, Naruto ni se inmuto y solo observo.

— Eres muy predecible Kakashi

— No tu eres muy confiado, has caído en mi trampa —sacando un pergamino estirándolo cual largo es para mancharlo con su sangre tirándolo al piso— Invocación: Elemento Tierra: Justa de Persecución de Colmillos —El suelo comenzó a temblar y de él aparecieron varios sabuesos bajo los pies de tobi quiénes los inmovilizaron rápidamente.

— "Invocación: Elemento Tierra: Jutsu de Persecución de Colmillos" valla no me lo esperaba, supongo que te dejaste herir a propósito para que tu sangre salpicara en mi ropa ¿no? -. Hablo tranquilamente.

— No digas mas es hora de acabar esto —realizando un chidory en su brazo derecho, pero este fue detenido por su alumno.

— Espera no lo mates —dijo Naruto poniendo su cuerpo como una muralla entre ambos— Debemos sacarle información, puede decirnos donde está el resto de akatsuki

—"Que mierda estoy haciendo".

—Es muy peligroso —decía el hatake— Apártate

—Confía en mi sensei, no le permitiremos hacer nada— hablo serenamente ante la mirada de Kakashi, aunque quisiera terminar con él lo ante posible sabía muy bien que Naruto tenía razón, al cabo de unos segundos suspiro y desactivo el jutsu y se dirigió donde el enmascarado colocándole unas esposas anti-chakra e inmediatamente intento retirar la máscara de tobi, pero lo freno en seco Naruto.

— Esperemos a llegar a Konoha, no sabemos lo que oculta detrás esa mascara —kakashi lo miro, suspiro y solo dio la media vuelta camino hacia la posada.

— Como quieras, empaca tus cosas, volvemos a konoha —a lo que el rubio asintió viendo como Kakashi se fue con Sakura a ver la herida no sin antes quitar el jutsu de sus sabuesos.

— Espero que digas la verdad —le susurro a tobi quien río levemente.

— Por supuesto yo no miento

2 días después….

El viaje ocurrió sin mayores problemas para los de konoha, incluso era raro para Kakashi pues su rehén no daba signos de querer escapar, Sakura aprovecho para preguntarle sobre el estado de su ojo izquierdo a Naruto que le dijo nerviosamente que no se preocupara. Llegaron a las puertas de konoha donde inmediatamente se dieron cuenta de quien los acompañaba a lo que Kakashi les ordeno avisar al resto de aldeas de lo ocurrido

— ¿Se encuentran Ibiki e Inoichi Yamanaka?

— Están en una misión, probablemente lleguen mañana al anochecer — respondió uno de los ambus.

— ¿kakashi sensei que quieres hacer con él? —Pregunto Sakura.

—Por ahora quedara en prisión con vigilancia las 24 horas del día —dijo el peli plata.

— ¿Y el paradero de Sasuke-kun?

— Eso lo preguntaremos cuando llegue Ibiki e Inoichi, de todos modos, lo primero es avisar sobre la muerte de Danzo

— No debería ser mejor una reunión con el consejo y los líderes del clan

— No tengo tiempo, debo estar pendiente de el —mirando a tobi.

— Entonces hazlo Kakashi, reúne al consejo y líderes de aldea, yo me encargare de escoltar a Madara —tocándole el hombro— Confía en mi —agregaba el Uzumaki.

— Bien te lo encargo Naruto, vamos Sakura

— Si —acercándose a Naruto— Sasuke-kun pronto volverá Naruto —Naruto asintió sonriendo mientras se marchaban hasta perderlos de vista e inmediatamente cambio su semblante a uno más serio.

Fue acompañado por dos ambus hasta la prisión donde fue colocado en una celda estrecha y sucia.

— Por favor déjennos solos, quiero hablar con el — los ambus asintieron y se marcharon a otra sala.

— ya estamos aquí; ¿que querías mostrarme? —dijo Naruto.

— Se paciente, nuestra jugada será cayendo la noche.

De la nada el puño de Naruto impacto en uno de los barrotes de la celda dejando sorprendido a tobi, la sangre comenzó a bajar por el frío tubo de acero hasta el piso de tierra.

— Estoy traicionando a mi aldea —Con la mirada gacha y apretando su otro puño, sentía que lo que hacía era incorrecto, pero a la vez quería hacerlo.

— No estas traicionando a nadie, solo quiero que sepas la verdad y luego de eso tu decidirás tu camino —miro el enmascarado fijamente a Naruto. Era muy impredecible, incluso para un ninja como él le costaba mucho.

— Si yo fuera el de antes no creería ni una puta palabra tuya pero ahora siento que puedo creerte y eso me enferma —quitando el puño del barrote.

— Es porque ahora piensas y no solo te dejas dominar por emociones

— Dime una cosa Madara ¿Si al final de todo esto sigo sin creerte?

— Seguiremos siendo enemigos

— ¿Y si te creo?

— Seremos aliados —dijo tajantemente mientras sus manos jugaban con el suelo de tierra restándole importancia a sus palabras.

— No seré tu aliado — dándole la espalda.

— Eso lo veremos después… estaré a las 12 en la torre del hokage, no demores

Naruto apretó los dientes, aliado del que hasta ahora era su más grande enemigo era difícil de soportar, pero no tenía opción, ya había comenzado y no pararía hasta las últimas consecuencias. camino hacia la salida llegando al cuarto donde se encontraban los ambus quienes preguntaron por el sangrado a lo que Naruto solo dijo "Me corte con algo" y los dejo solos con tobi.

Ya estaba llegando a su dormitorio cuando vio como la gente estaba muy altera, escuchaba cosas como "No puedo creer que este aquí" y "Sabia que volvería", estaba confundido.

— Naruto Uzumaki —un ambu apareció de repente.

— ¿Que sucede?

— Es sobre Sasuke... Volvió

— ¡¿Que?! —incrédulo por lo antes dicho.

— Así es, están en la oficina del hokage, Kakashi me envió a buscarte

Me sentía extraño, estaba feliz pero no en la cantidad que pensaba, talvez la Amistad que tenía hacia él había mermado al pasar los años, como si me importara y a la vez no. estaba demasiado cansado a la vez de que tenía demasiadas cosas en mi mente por lo que dije — No puedo estoy demasiado exhausto, talvez luego vaya.

— Pero...

— Descuida Kakashi lo entenderá —me di la vuelta y caminé a casa, no quería hablar con nadie, solo descansar, habían sido unos días agotadores, merecía mi descanso.

Ligue a mi departmento y me fui directo a mi cama, vi la hora "8:30 pm" tenia mi reloj asi que lo puse Como despertador a las 11:00 pm para tener algo para dormir, tenia muhas cosas en que pensar pero no queria hacerlo, estaba a punto de hacer la estupidez mas grande de mi vida por lo que prefiero descansar.

"ring-ring-ring…" sonó mi alarma despertándome de golpe, Salí de la cama hacia el baño para poder mojar mi rostro, me mire en el espejo reflejando mi nerviosismo; sacudí mi rostro y me fui hacia la Puerta colocando mi mano sobre la perilla, junte todo el aire que podia en mis pulmones y lo exhale lentamente, me llene de valor y abrí la puerta.

— Naruto…

— ¡Sasuke! —Casi cayendo de espaldas— ¿Que haces aquí?

— Quiero hablar contigo.

 **Si tienes un critica, no dudes en compartirla. Eh estado pensando en si hacerlo un Naru-harem o no (no será tan importante en la historia, pero quiero saber su opinión) salu2.**


	2. Chapter 2

_Agradecimientos_.

Onii-chan: Talvez no sea el harem que esperas, pero si quieres seguir viendo la historia, no te arrepentirás.

Sharoark: Que bueno que te guste la historia. Sobre el harem lo aclare al final.

XYinsolatio: ¡Te agradezco tu apoyo! Sobre el harem lo aclaro en el final.

Leonardo872: ¡Gracias crack! Si todos terminamos sintiendo rabia por el comportamiento de Naruto a veces pero que se le va a hacer.

yoshiro-ryu: ¡Gracias! Aquí está la actualización, espero te guste.

thedavid480: Gracias David. Espero seguir teniéndote intrigado (?).

froggus: Son interesantes porque nos muestra a un Naruto diferente al Del Manga/Anime.

…..

– Sasuke, no pensé que vendrías.?

– "¿Acaso sabe…? imposible" –pensaba el rubio.

– Pues como no fuiste a la torre del Hokage pensé en venir yo

– "ufff"

– Que pensabas ¿Qué iría corriendo a verte?

Sasuke mostro una leve sonrisa– Acompáñame –caminando hacia la escalera del departamento. Naruto lo siguió no sin antes ver la hora del reloj, eran las 11:30 pm.

El camino fue tranquilo, no se dijeron nada en todo el trayecto mas solo había silencio. no fue un silencio incomodo si no uno tranquilizante, ambos inmersos en sus pensamientos como si las palabras estuvieran de más en esos momentos.

– ¿Por qué has vuelto? –corto con el silencio el rubio dándole la mirada a Sasuke que dirigió la mirada hacia la luna.

– La verdad es que ni yo lo sé muy bien –Naruto lo miro muy intrigado, este Sasuke no era el mismo con el que tuvo una discusión hace no muchos días, no era el creído de siempre.

– Entonces que te convención de volver, hace pocos días no querías volver y ahora estas aquí

– Mi hermano

– ¿No había muerto?

– Así es, pero de alguna forma interactuó conmigo en mi sueño –El Azabache sonreía al decir el nombre de su hermano, aunque no lo mostrase se notaba el cariño que sentía por Itachi– Escuche sus palabras y luego de pensarlo un poco decidí darme una nueva oportunidad tanto a mi como a la aldea

Siguieron su charla durante todo el trayecto. Caminaron hasta llegar a la academia ninja donde Sasuke apunto hacia una ventana abierta de uno de los salones, pese a que el rubio tenia mal rollo con la academia y los estudios, accedió. Evadieron los perros y saltaron la ventana. Naruto se sentó en un pupitre que estaba al lado de la ventana mientras que Sasuke se quedó de pie mirando las estrellas– ¿Que no te enseñaron a comportarte? –viendo al rubio columpiándose en la silla

Riéndose mientras se rascaba la cabeza– Jamás vine a esas clases, de todos modos ¿porque hemos venido aquí?, sabes cómo me aflige venir a este lugar

– Pues porque aquí pasamos gran parte de nuestro desarrollo como ninjas, aquí nos enseñaron mucho sobre cómo debe ser un shinobi, lo más importante lo aprendimos aquí, es normal tener nostalgia

– Pero casi todo es mentira, ser un shinobi es más que solo hacer misiones y ganarte el cariño de la gente. El miedo, el odio, las traiciones y todo lo demás no te lo enseñan y cuesta mucho adaptarte a esa realidad

– Jamás te dirán eso, no les conviene. Nos hacen creer que somos los mejores cuando en realidad somos lo más bajo, supongo que es para ver quienes realmente sacrificarían todo por la aldea, quienes darían hasta su vida por ello, quien serán verdaderos shinobis

– Eso somos ¿no?, gente dispuesta a matar por un objetivo mayor. Que ironía no crees, para poder vivir necesitamos matar –subiendo las piernas a la mesa– Somos héroes y a la vez villanos.

– Dime una cosa Naruto –llamando la atención del ya mencionado– ¿tenemos derecho a ser perdonados por actos sanguinarios? Incluso si estos fueron hechos por un bien mejor ¿Asesinar o dañar a otras personas está justificado si es por llegar a algo tan ansiado como por ejemplo la paz?

– El fin justifica los medios ¿no?

– Pensé que saltarías con uno de tus discursos de moralidad barata y absurda que acostumbrabas decir, pero me sorprendes la verdad

– Yo también eh madurado Sasuke. cuando más vives más distinto es el mundo a como siempre te hablaban en la academia, el golpe de realidad afecta a todos

– ¿Crees que algún día logremos la paz? –preguntaba el Uchiha contemplando el cielo nocturno– Itachi siempre cuando pequeño me hablaba sobre la paz y cuanto quería conseguirla. Mi hermano hubiera dado la vida por eso –apretando su puño– Él siempre me dijo que al morir nos convertíamos en estrellas y mientras más esfuerzos hacíamos en nuestra vida más brillante es la estrella –Le señalo la estrella que más brillaba sobre el resto de las que se apreciaban. Naruto dio una leve sonrisa y le pregunto

– ¿Es tu hermano verdad?

– Si, es el. El dio la vida por mí por lo que yo debo dar mi vida por alcanzar ese sueño. Por eso Naruto lograremos la paz, le demostraremos a todos que la paz no es solo un sueño sino una realidad y daremos hasta nuestras vidas por esa meta –

Por supuesto Sasuke –parándose de la silla y posando su mano sobre el hombre del azabache –algún día teme…

– mph dobe

Ambos soltaron una carcajada que solo unos buenos camarada podría hacer, pese al tiempo seguían teniendo esos lazos que los unían como amigos. Siguieron su plática unos minutos más hasta que Sasuke dijo que tenía cosas que hacer y camino en sentido contrario al de Naruto.

– Sasuke casi se me olvidaba, ¿Cómo puedes estar libre por la aldea? Eres un ex ninja renegado que juró vengarse de la aldea

Sasuke de dio la vuelta y sonrió de lado– Fue Sakura, amenazó con destruir parte de la aldea si no me dejaban libre –luego de terminar las palabras desapareció del lugar.

– Vaya mierda, si yo lo hubiera hecho lo más probable es que estaría colgado de las pelotas

Resoplo fuertemente y cambio su semblante. los más probables es que faltara poco para la media noche así que se fue del lugar, estaba nervioso y ansioso por lo que podría pasar, de hecho, ni siquiera sabía cómo se había escapado Madara, solo esperaba que no hubiera cometido una locura.

En las calles aun transitaba gente, en mayor proporción comerciantes y dueños de tienda cerrando sus negocios dispuestos a ir a descansar con sus familias luego de un arduo día de trabajo. "El fin justifica los medios" Madara había puesto en práctica ese refrán, pero ¿De verdad valía la pena sacrificar tanto? Sacrificas tus amistades, tu familia, tu vida para convertirte en el ser más odiado del planeta y más aún sacrificar a personas por llegar a esa meta– "Debería haber otra manera de lograr la paz que no sea el miedo" – se rascaba la cabeza, estaba muy pensativo estos días, algo muy atípico en él.

Empezó a caminar por los rincones donde la luz de la luna no llegaba, mientras más cerca de la torre del Hokage estaba más pánico sentía. Comenzó a saltar de techo en techo hasta saltar sobre la cara esculpida de sus padres donde corrió en vertical hacia la cima, miro para todos lados, pero no vio nada así que decidió sentarse donde estuvo un par de minutos.

– Veo que me has esperado –apareció "Madara"– Veo que decidiste estar de mi lado –en un pestañazo Naruto estaba al frente suyo con su mano izquierda en su hombro y con la otra con una kunai oprimiéndole el cuello.

– Solo vine para que me corrobores tus palabras, mas no para aliarme a ti –guardando la kunai.

Tobi se fijó que el rubio tenía su ojo izquierdo cerrado– Aun no logras desactivar el Sharingan verdad

– No solo eh podido desactivar el Mangekyō mas no el Sharingan en si

El enmascarado se acercó a Naruto y le pidió que se hicieran un corte con su kunai, el rubio un poco extrañado se hizo un leve corte en su mano. Madara mancho un dedo con la sangre y empezó a hacer un circulo de sangre sobre el ojo que poseía el Sharingan– Cierra el ojo –Naruto hizo caso al Uchiha quien con la palma de su mano tapo el ojo izquierdo, hizo un sello con su mano libre y empujo su mano contra Naruto moviéndolo unos centímetros. Hizo el mismo procedimiento con el ojo derecho.

– Ya está listo ahora puede abrir los ojos tranquilamente

Naruto se miró con el filo de la kunai y no que su Sharingan ya no estaba.

– No te preocupes tu Sharingan sigue ahí

– ¿Pero porque hiciste estos en mis dos ojos?

– Por nada –esquivando la pregunta– Bien ahora por lo que hemos venido. Yo no te responderé nada, pero el si lo hará

De los arbustos salió un encapuchado, Naruto al verlo a primera vista pensó en un ambu por la máscara que traía, pero al verlo más detenidamente no parecía pertenecer a ambu, el extraño traía puesta una máscara extraña con 4 ojos y una boca abierta mostrando dos grandes colmillos que nunca había visto en un ambu y que este en vez de tener una katana traía un tiples tanto.

– "Debe ser un miembro de Raíz"

– ¿Porque está el aquí? –pregunto el rubio.

– Él te brindara la información que deseas

– ¿es tu informante?

– Algo así, él era la mano derecha de Danzo, estaba encargado de redactar los mensajes de las conversaciones que sostuvo con los demás Kages por ende no hay nadie que maneje más información que el

– Se supone que sus miembros son leales hasta la muerte

– Los miembros de Raíz además de la lealtad que deben tener se les implanta un sello maldito en su lengua por si este intenta informar a alguien no autorizado e inmediatamente actúa y lo paraliza, pero al morir Danzo el sello desaparece junto a el así que fue muy fácil usar mi Sharingan en el, ahora el responderá lo que quieras

– Primero que nada, quítate la máscara y dime tu nombre

El ambu se retiró la máscara mostrando su rostro, su pelo era color verde limón sujetado por una cola, su cara tenia signo de demacración y sus ojos completamente negros con un corte que recorría toda la mejilla derecha hasta llegar al labio superior – Souao, Orihara Souao

– bien Orihara cuéntame todo lo que sepas sobre la supuesta guerra entre aldeas por las bestias con colas

Madara se sentó en el pasto a esperar lo que diría el miembro de raíz mientras Naruto se quedaba de pie frente al ninja que comenzó a hablar

– Todo comenzó antes de que Danzo fuera elegido como Hokage, Ocurrió antes del ataque de Pain a Konoha, un par de días antes le Habría llegado una carta de parte de Los kages el cual se refería que ante una potencial guerra frente a Akatsuki y la perdida de varios bijūs se le exigía firmar el tratado de "Bestia con cola" el que implicaba una guerra por obtener los bijūs que no hubieran sido atrapados por akatsuki. pero Tsunade se habría negado rotundamente pidiendo que si se seguía insistiendo en esta propuesta cortaría lazos con las demás aldeas.

Tobi no le quitaba la vista al rubio buscando una mueca de incredulidad, pero su rostro solo reflejaba tranquilidad cosa que le agradaba ver al enmascarado.

– Continua –hablo tranquilamente el rubio

…..

– Por favor Oni–san hazlo por mí –suplicaba una ojiperla de pelo castaño

– Estoy demasiado cansada Hanabi, mañana te lo buscare –intentando no caer ante los pucheros de su hermana

– Porfis, porfis, porfis, es mi kunai favorito, además de que estoy segura que se me cayó cuando fui al monte del Hokage

– Lo siento Hanabi, pero será mañana –retirándose del lugar.

– Sabes que iría yo, pero padre no me permite salir a esta hora, ¡Por favor!

– Lo siento hanabi, mañana

Con una sonrisa pícara– Neji–san dijo que vio a Naruto hace no mucho cerca de donde perdí mi kunai –sonrió aún más cuando vio que Hinata freno en seco, conocía su amor por el Uzumaki y era la principal arma que tenía contra su hermana– Bueno como Quieras –viendo como Neji entraba al recinto– Neji–san –atrayendo la atención de este.

– Si Hanabi–sama –acercándose a las hermanas.

– ¿Es cierto que viste a Naruto hace no mucho? –con una sonrisa de zorro

– Si al parecer iba cerca del monte Hokage, va muy a menudo a ese lugar… ¿Por qué preguntas?

– Por nada, por cierto, Neji–san te molestaría si me ayudas a buscar un objeto preciado para mi

– No se preocupe que necesita

– Pues veras…

– ¡No se preocupen yo lo buscare! –se golpeaba mentalmente la heredera, sabía que había caído en la trampa de su hermana

– ¿Estas seguras que lo haces por ayudarme y no por ver a Naruto?

– Por supuesto que es por ayudarte –con una media sonrisa y un tic en la ceja– Bueno ya me voy –corriendo por el pasillo.

– De seguro es por ver a Naruto – a lo que Neji asintió

…..

– Cuando Danzo tomo el mando los Kages inmediatamente aprovecharon y le informaron sobre esto, Danzo vio con buenos ojos su propuesta, me conto sobre su plan de traicionar el pacto y controlar al Kyūbi para tener la ventaja en esa guerra y debilitar a las demás aldeas para alzar a Konoha como la aldea más poderosa peros ha muerto

– Por eso alimente aún más el odio de Sasuke a Danzo para que lo matara y así no tener control sobre ti

– De todos modos, ya está aprobado y comenzaría luego de que sepan que Madara está controlado no tardaran mucho en hacer valido el tratado, ni siquiera Tsunade podría revertirlo y…

–No necesito saber más, –freno en seco al ambu– ya sé cómo están las cosas

– Esta guerra la provocaste tu por ser un demonio Naruto Uzumaki y siempre lo s….

Sin más Naruto en unos instantes saco una kunai y se la clavó en el pecho del miembro de Raíz causándole la muerte instantáneamente ante el asombro de tobi por la sangre fría que mostro el Uzumaki, pero guardo la compostura.

– ¡TE DIJE QUE TE CALLARAS ¡– comenzó a reír mientras respiraba fuertemente, cerro su ojo izquierdo durante unos segundos, de este comenzó a salir una gota de sangre que recorrió su mejilla.

– "¡No puede ser! ¡Eso es…! "– Pensaba el Uchiha levantándose rápidamente del suelo –"Imposible!"

– Amaterasu! –Abrió rápidamente su ojo mostrando el Mangekyō Sharingan de Shisui. Una onda expansiva salió de su ojo e inmediatamente una llama negra apareció sobre el cuerpo del ninja, las llamas empezaron a carcomer el cuerpo, en cuestión de segundos ya no quedaba más que cenizas.

Se mantuvo en silencio por varios segundos, su mirada fría y su fuerte agitación le daban un aura demoniaca–"Tal vez si seas un demonio"–pensaba el Uchiha.

El Uzumaki de a poco comenzó a recomponer la cordura, se agarró la cabeza con ambas manos al ver lo que había provocado– ¿Que paso? –comenzó a sentir un líquido caliente corriendo sobre sus mejillas, lentamente se retiró sus manos de la cabeza y vio como estas estaban llenas de líquido de color rojo.

– Esto es… –cayendo de espaldas al piso– es su…s…sangre –rápidamente se sacó sus guantes y los lanzo lejos de él.

– De todos modos, debía morir

Su ojo le comenzó a arder fermente haciendo quedar de rodillas, había perdido mucho chakra con el jutsu– ¿Cómo demonios fue que hice eso?

– Ni siquiera yo sé cómo pudiste ocupar el Mangekyō, pero al ver como quedaste luego de ocuparlo sé que fue puro instinto. No lo ocupes más hasta poder dominar su poder si no es probable que mueras

Naruto se tomó la cabeza y se dirigió al risco, se sentía fuera de sí, su mente había colapsado y solo actuó su instinto, su rabia, frustración eran muy grandes y su cuerpo las libero de golpe– ¿Quién soy realmente?

Tobi se le acerco y se sentó a la orilla del risco mirando a la aldea– Mira la gente que aun transita en la aldea y dime como se ven

El rubio vio como la gente sonreía, como hombre y mujer reían junto a sus hijos, como se iban para sus casas cansados pero felices por un día arduo de trabajo, como lo niños salía corriendo de sus madres quienes los buscaban para irse a acostar, como los enamorados paseaban sin miedo por las calles.

– Ellos son felices

– ¿Porque son Felices?

– Por sus familias, por su trabajo, por su seguridad

– A ellos no les importa que se creen alianzas o que existan héroes o ninjas poderosos, lo que quieren es seguridad, quieren saber que el día de mañana podrán disfrutar de su familia, lo que ellos quieren es un futuro, pero ¿acaso tendrán futuro en un mundo donde luchas por poder?, la paz no es más que unificación, si hay unión no habrá conflictos

– ¿No hay nada que se pueda hacer?, si sacamos a los bijus capturados tal vez podríamos…

– Es imposible –le corto la frase al rubio– se requieren mínimo uno a dos años para que se puedan extraer los bijus del Gedo Mazo además de que las aldeas no esperarían dos años a si de indefensas así que te preguntare –mirando fijo al rubio– Estas dispuesto a unirte a mí y sacrificar tu vida por algo que tanto anhelas como unificar al mundo o prefieres la paz antes de la tormenta

– No te mentiré… la verdad no sé qué decirte –ya más calmado el rubio– realmente no sé qué pensar, dame un día para hacerlo –rascándose la cabeza.

– Tendrás hasta mañana en la noche para decidir, piénsalo bien. Estas personas dependen de ti, estoy seguro que tomaras una decisión con eso en mente –activando el "poder de los dioses"

– Espera, Porque el cambio de querer mi biju a querer que me una a ti, ¿que tengo yo que no tiene nadie más?

– Ya deberías saberlo –desapareciendo completamente del lugar

Naruto se lanzó al pasto mirando la luna directamente, se sentía exhausto no física si no mentalmente, su mundo dio un giro de 180° y él no estaba listo para recibirlo.

Apretaba el pasto con sus manos. Su amigo Sasuke ya estaba en la aldea, el único akatsuki vivo era Madara, porque no podía tirar todo a la basura y acabar con esto, volver a la vida que tiene desde siempre, debería ser feliz con eso, pero gran parte del ya no quería esa vida. Además, si esa guerra se diera sería un espectador de miles de muerte a nivel global, y por la gente que tanto lucho para que lo aceptara terminarían muertos por culpa suya.

– Mi vida es una mierda –se quejaba el rubio– Esquivo por la derecha y me cagan por la izquierda –golpeo fuertemente la palma de su mano contra el pasto y sintió un fino pinchón –Ouch que mierda es esto –sacando una kunai del pasto el cual tenía un adorno colgando de el– Quien deja esto botado

Comenzó a sentir pasos por su lado derecho, noto fácilmente el chakra de esa persona pues varias misiones estuvieron con ella como parte del grupo.

– Hinata ¿qué haces aquí?

– ¡Naruto–kun! Bueno, yo, lo que pasa es que, bueno vengo a buscar un objeto importante de mi hermana, es una kunai con un hombrecito colgando –jugando con sus dedos, estaba muy nerviosa como de costumbre.

– Te refieres a esta –mostrando la kunai– dile que tenga más cuidado –lanzando el arma a la ojiperla.

– mmm Naruto yo bueno quería saber si tú y yo podríamos… ¡SALIR! –desvió la mirada de Naruto– "lo hice, lo hice, lo hice"– pensaba la Hyuga.

– Hinata…

– ¡¿Si Naruto–kun?! –roja como un tomate.

– ¿Decías algo? La verdad estaba viendo a esos pájaros y no entendí lo que acabas de decir –rascándose la cabeza.

Con clara señal de frustración– No nada no te preocupes –comenzó a caminar en sentido opuesto pero una mano no permitió que diera un paso más. sintió como si una descarga eléctrica recorriera todo su cuerpo partiendo desde su mano, un leve sonrojo comenzó a teñir sus mejillas.

– Aun no te eh agradecido por lo que hiciste por mi contra Pain –girando su cuerpo para ver su fino rostro– Estabas dispuesta a sacrificar tu vida por mi –Hinata tenía la cabeza gacha, estaba muy nerviosa y sonrojada, el solo hecho de no haberse desmayado era toda una hazaña.

– Solo fui un estorbo para ti, por mi casi pierdes el control del Kyūbi –jugando con sus dedos.

Naruto contemplaba la belleza de Hinata a la luz de la luna, nunca había advertido esto, pero Hinata se había vuelto en toda una mujer apuesta, su piel cual porcelana y el olor que impregnaba su cabello hacía pensar al rubio en una sola cosa –"hermosa"

A sujetándole el mentón para levantar su rostro, pese a que Hinata se negaba al fin termino por ceder y quedaron mirándose el uno al otro– Has hecho tanto por mi Hinata que no me lo merezco –acariciando su mejilla lentamente– darte las gracias es poco

Rodeo los brazos en la espalda de la ojiperla para darle un abrazo que fue rápidamente correspondido por la Hyuga, ya había descubierto un nuevo tono de rojo, pero nunca había estado tan cerca de Naruto, respiro profundo y cerró los ojos para evitar el desmayo– Si las cosa fueran distintas… tu y yo seriamos más que amigos –El corazón de la ojiperla comenzó a latir fuertemente, abrió los ojos de a poco, pero al abrirlos completamente Naruto ya se había ido. Se puso las manos en su pecho que latía a mil por hora, miro la luna y sonrió de lado– Gracias, Naruto–kun

Naruto se encontraba de camino a su departamento, caminaba por lugares más oscuros para no tener que lidiar con amigos y cercanos, no estaba de humor para eso, lo único que quería era dormir. Al llegar a su departamento paso directamente al baño donde aprovecho de hidratarse y mojarse la cara. Comenzó a activar y desactivar su Mangekyō Sharingan una y otra vez para poder acostumbrase al uso de chakra y que este no sea tan forzado, pero daba gracias a Madara que no tendría que utilizar un parche para cubrirlo. Pese a que prácticamente por ahora al no tener conocimiento y control sobre el Sharingan su poder era casi nulo al pasar el tiempo sería un arma poderosa a su favor.

Salió del baño y busco en su refrigerador algo de comer, lo único que tenía era ramen así que calentó agua y se preparó su comida favorita. Después de ingerir el alimento se fue a acostar, fue solo cosa de segundos para caer dormido profundamente.

A la mañana siguiente Naruto se despertó temprano, se ducho y paso a lavarse los dientes. Hoy era su ultimo día para decidir qué hacer, le hubiera gustado más tiempo, pero no lo tenía. Se acercó a su ropero, se vistió con su prenda de siempre y se miró a su espejo, hizo un gesto de negación y se despojó de su ropa.

A los minutos salió de su departamento. Camino hacia el cementerio en busca de la tumba de su padre, busco por todos lados hasta que dio con ella.

– Padre aquí estoy, Sé que no eh venido a verte mucho, pero de verdad necesitaba hacerlo –rascándose la cabeza– la verdad necesito tu ayuda. Estos días han pasado demasiadas cosas y la verdad no sé qué hacer, así que por favor te pido que como lo hiciste antes, entres a mi mente y me ayuda padre.

Cerro los ojos y estuvo en calma durante varios segundos esperando una respuesta de su padre, pero no pasó nada, seguían corriendo los minutos, pero no ocurría nada.

– por favor padre te necesito –espero otros minutos más pero tampoco tenía respuesta comenzado a molestarle.

– ¿Cuantas veces quieres que te diga por favor? – pero solo escuchaba el viento soplar sobre las hojas. Abrió los ojos y miro al cielo con enojo – ¡Tanto te molesta responder! Aun siendo mi padre te niegas a responderme ¡Aun después de dejarme solo en esta maldita vida no eres capaz de solo eso?!

Comenzó a llorar fuertemente mientras se arrodillaba– No sé qué hacer, por favor, por favor, por favor ayúdame…– mas no consiguió respuesta alguna.

– ¡Así son las cosas ¿eh?! ¡Sacrificas tu vida y la de mi madre por mí y ahora no me hablas, si fuiste un ninja tan fuerte como lo dicen porque no haces acto de presencia y me ayudas! Cierto lo olvidaba yo soy un demonio y el Hokage Minato Namikase no es el padre de un demonio… no, no, no puede serlo

Golpeo el suelo con fuerza y se paró bruscamente del suelo. Camino hacia la salida, cada vez estaba más enfurecido hasta que no aguanto más– Sabes que "Padre" ya eh tomado mi decisión, me uniré a Madara y lograre la paz a mi manera. ¿Ahora me has oído? Me convertiré en el hombre que logro la paz y seré mucho más grande que tú, aunque implique sacrificar a muchos.

11.30 Pm.

*Cof* *Cof* *Cof* tocio el Uchiha. Se tocó la boca por debajo de la máscara sintiendo un líquido sobre ellos, al retirar la mano vio la sangre que esta traía – ¿Y qué decisión tomaste? –mirando al rubio que estaba apoyado sobre los barrotes

– Por algo vine a verte no –sonriendo

– ¿Y el guardia?

– Digamos que no será un problema –dijo Naruto señalándole el cadáver – ¿Y bien que haremos? –El rubio reía levemente mientras habría la celda del prisionero. Tobi también sonreía, pero su máscara ocultaba su gesto facial

– Esto haremos

…

Aclaraciones: Naruto pudo utilizar el Mangekyō y el Amaterasu, pero eso no significa que lo usara, así como así, le costara tiempo y mucho trabajo dominarlo y poder ocuparlo sin quedar tan exhausto. No sera un God–Naruto ni mucho menos.

Sobre el momento de Naruto y Hinata, digo inmediatamente que sucederá pocas veces que actué así Naruto, el está preocupado de su meta y lo último que quiere es andar de enamorado salvo cuando quiera engañar a una mujer y hablando de engañar, sobre el Harem, habra, no muy grand pero no será amor o cosas cursi sino más bien que serán personas controladas por Naruto por el bien de su misión. Sin amor. Salu2.


End file.
